The thing we do for the people we love
by smallvilleJunky89
Summary: The things Rory Gilmore will do for the man she loves. A Trory story. R&R UPDATED NEW CHAPTER 5 !
1. the favor

THE THINGS WE DO FOR THE PEOPLE WE LOVE

BY SMALLVILLE JUNKY

Rory and Paris are sitting in their small 2-bedroom apartment in New York watching TV, one quiet Tuesday morning.

"Nothing good is on" Paris said, hopelessly. Suddenly, the phone rings and Paris gets up to get it.

Answering the phone, she said "Hello. Oh, hi Lorelai. What's the matter you don't sound so good…Ok I'll give the phone to Rory"

Paris hands the phone to Rory "Hey Mom, what's up… No! Ok, I'll start packing right now… Bye Mom. Love you. See you there."

Rory hangs up the phone and turns to Paris with a shocked look on her face. "What's happening!" Paris asked.

"It's my great grandmother. She is really sick and she wants all the Lorelais there because the doctors don't think she'll make it 'til Monday." Rory explained.

"But that's only 5 days from now… and doesn't she live in London?" Paris asked.

"Yes, I'm meeting my mom at the airport in 2 hours. Can you help me pack, please."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Meanwhile in the Washington, DC military office Tristan is getting offered an opportunity to go to London with his superior officer and his wife.

"Ok, Tristan if this trip goes well you go from Lieutenant Tristan to Captain Tristan. Does that sound good, boy?" asked his boss.

"Yes, sir!" Tristan answered.

His boss continued, "I'm looking forward to meeting you and your wife in London on Wednesday."

"Umm…ok, see you there" Tristan said as he's walking out of the office, closing the door behind him.

"Oh crap", he said to himself as he walks to his car.

Thinking to himself, _How the heck he is going to pull this off. I can't believe that last week I told him I was married, just to impress him. I'm so stupid. Anyway I'll figure it out, I did graduate top of my class. I can do it, I know it._

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Back at the airport parking lot, Paris is in the car with Rory.

"Call me everyday with updates on your Grandma," said Paris.

"Ok, I will. Thanks for the ride. Ill miss you. Bye, Paris. See you soon," Rory said getting out of the car.

Rory sees her Mom waving franticly trying to get her attention. "Hey babe, hurry up! We don't want to miss our plane." Lorelai said hurriedly.

After an unbelievably long, 8-hour plane ride they landed at London's Heathrow Airport. After getting their luggage, they started looking for Emily.

Not a minute later they see her running towards them.

"Mom, what's happened, is Gran ok?" Lorelai asked, in concern.

"No, she passed away an hour ago. I tried to get you on your cell." Emily said sadly, as both girls started to cry.

"Well, I guess we should just go to the hotel and rest. We will come by tomorrow and help out with anything you need us to do. Call you later, Mom." Lorelei said with tears.

Later back at the hotel, they are laying on the bed clad only in long t –shirts, eating with spoons from a gallon of ice cream, watching bad TV. Wallowing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Still having no idea what to do, Tristan sits on the plane staring out the window, thinking.

"Maybe I can pay some chick to pretend to be my wife. Hey, that might just work" Tristan mumbled to himself.

Later at the hotel desk.

"Hey, I said room 109. I have stayed in that room before and I reserved that room. So give me the key".

"Sir, we don't have that room available, but I do have this one," she said handing him a key.

"Fine. This will do," Tristan said, looking at the key.

He walked down the hall looking for his room, _Ah-ha, _he said to himself as he found his door.

He heard the TV as he slid the key into the notch, unlocked the door and pushed it open. As he looked around the room he saw it was occupied, but he thought he knew who they were.

"Mary!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Tristan!" Rory asks, surprised.

"Yea, Mary it's me. You don't look so good. What's the matter? And what are you doing here?" Tristan asked.

"Well, first of all, what are you doing here" Rory asked

"I'm a business trip, and you?"

"Ok. Let's go for a walk. Be back in a minute, Mom," Rory said as she slipped on pants and led Tristan out the door.

"So Mary, why are you here?"

"Well, my great-grandma died yesterday"

"Oh, that might explain the lack of pants and the ice cream, I think. I'm sorry. Are you ok?" The tears answered his question.

He let her cry on his shoulder, and then he thought of something. _How perfect! He could ask her to be his wife for the week_.

"Rory will you do me a favor?"

"What is it, Tristan?" she asked, as she lifted her head off his shoulder.

"Will you be my wife for the week? I'll pay you of course," Tristan pleaded.

Rory was speechless and just stared at him, stunned for a moment.

Tristan started again, "I kind of told my boss I was married, so I could get promoted."

"Well, ok, I have nothing better to do this week," Rory said surprised at herself.

The next morning at 7:00 am the phone rang.

"Mom get it. It is probably Luke" Rory muttered from under the covers.

"Hello …. Oh, hi darling how are you? No, she passed yesterday. Yea I'm ok. Why do you need me tonight? Alright, alright, I'll be there tonight. Ok. Bye, Hun."

"Mom where are you going? Was that Luke?" Rory asked.

"Yes it was. Liz is sick and wants her mommy, so I have to go. Please, will you help my mom with all the stuff she needs done," Lorelei said.

_No I have to help Tristan with his thing,_ Rory thought to herself, but replied, "Yea, Mom, sure," she said as she got out of bed.

Later at the airport Rory waved goodbye to her mom.

"Bye, Mom. Love you. Call me and tell me how Sis is doing later." Rory yelled to her mom.

Right then her cell rang.

"Hello. Oh, hi Tristan. You need me in an hour…at the hotel lobby… ok. Bye." She shut her phone.

_Oh crap I have to be at Gram's in a half an hour. I have to hurry._

Later at Gran's, Rory is helping Emily with some paperwork "Why did your mother go home again?" Emily asked

"Liz is sick and wanted Mom apparently daddy wasn't enough, plus I don't think Luke could handle it" Rory answered with sarcasm.

"I have to go I'll be back later," Rory said as she walked out of the room to get her coat.


	2. meet my boss

**A/N THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THEY HELPED A LOT.**

**CHAPRTE 2**

Rory called Paris on the way back to the hotel and told her about her favor for Tristan. She didn't take it so well given her history with him; she told Rory that she should not mess this up because she would be so lucky to end up with such a great guy. Rory thought this was ridiculous because she dose not like him in that way, come think about it she cant really place why she said yes to help him, oh-well it might be fun she kept telling herself.

Rory got to hotel a little late and found Tristan pacing and mumbling to him self

"Were are you Rory?"

Rory snuck up behind him

"I'm right here" she said startling him.

He jerked around and as he saw it was Rory he looked instantly relived

"Oh hey Mary"

"First things first things first you have to call me by my name if I'm going to do this"

"fine so Rory My boss is meeting us here at 10:00 to spend the day with him and his wife and to night we got to dinner at some fancy restaurant I cant remember what its called" Tristan explained.

"Ok but first you got to understand that my mom told my grandma that i would help her when she needs me she has my cell phone number, I have to do it."

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"What were you expecting an argument"

"Well...yea" Rory finished

Just at that his boss walked in the lobby with is wife.

**A/N THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BECUSE ITS NOT DONE YET I AM LOST AT IDEAS RIGHT NOW IF YOU GOT ANY DONT BE SHY I'LL LOVE IT A LOT THANKS **


	3. meet my boss part 2

**THE THINGS WE DO FOR THE PEOPLE WE LOVE**

**BY**

**SMALLVILLE JUNKY**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

A/N thank you for all your feedback keep it commin i need ideas R&R with lots of ideas thanks

* * *

Rory turned quickly to see a rather big man with a rather small woman.

"Hello, sir..."shaking his hand, Tristan turned to the mans wife

"Mama" he said kissing the woman's hand.

"Oh sir this is my wife Rory" Tristan said as he pulled her closer.

"Rory this is General Thomson and his wife Anna."

"Nice to meet you both, really" Rory said thrusting her hand at them.

G. Thomson looked at her very surprised and stuck out his hand as well.

He laughed as he shook Rory's hand.

"You know Boy I don't know how you kept this one a secret." G. Thomson said clearly amused at her boldness he does not see many Girls that aren't intimidated by him. It was a fresh change in pace.

"I like her she's got spunk." G. Thomson said to Anna.

"I do too." Anna said quietly to her husband.

"Ok I'd love to stand around here and talk all night but my stomach tells me otherwise, let's go eat." Tristan said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself boy, lets go." G. Thomson added.

At that they left for some fancy French bistro that not a one of them could pronounce the name of.

* * *

A/N sorry it took me so long to update and im sorry its so short there will be more soon its just hard with school and sports and my club. but its just im lost for ideas rightnow HELP! R&R please i need feedback 

Jordan Out.

* * *


	4. Dinner

**THE THINGS WE DO FOR THE PEOPLE WE LOVE**

**BY**

**SMALLVILLE JUNKY**

**Dinner**

* * *

A/N thanks for all the great feedback it helps alot it not done i still got more commin soon

* * *

They got to the restaurant, and sat at their table.

"You know Dear, this place reminds me of a restaurant we ate at on are honeymoon in pairs, so small but the most romantic place to spend an evening." Said Anna, Looking around the restaurant happily.

"yes dear, very nice, but that a long time ago and I don't think these young newlyweds wont to hear an old war story, you know id like to know were these kids went on their honeymoon?" G. Thomson added looking up from his menu at Tristan and Rory.

With his big mouth and her fast mouth they managed to say they managed to say totally different places at exact same time.

"Hawaii." said Tristan.

"Italy." said Rory.

Tristan had nothing to say so he left it to Rory.

"Well we went to both and more too, isn't that right honey?" Rory said to Tristan as she slid her chin and patter his cheek, with an evil grin looking at a glair from Tristan.

"Yes all though I did not pay much attention were we were only to the sex" At that Tristan just smiled.

"Oh ok,… its good you travel its good for you" Anna said.

At that the waiter Came and took there orders.

* * *

A/N I got more commin hang in there. so short so sorry.R&R and keep the ideas coming they help R&R PLEASE!

Jordan out


	5. Dinner End

**THE THINGS WE DO FOR THE PEOPLE WE LOVE**

**BY**

**SMALLVILLE JUNKY**

**Dinner End**

* * *

A/N Sorry its so short but i have very little time to sit down and write.thanks for all the feedback it help kepp it commin

* * *

They had a good time at dinner they talked and laughed. 

ALL through dinner Rory had this nagging feeling that she liked Tristan more then just a fake husband and a friend but She passed it aside and had fun.

They finished their dinner, paid and went outside.

For the first time all night Tristan grabbed Rory's hand and held it as they stood outside the restaurant, but to Rory's surprise she had no protest, but felt safe.

Her mind wandered to what it would feel like to be kissed by him, and to be held by him, to touch him, to be touched by him.

She was pulled out of this thought by Tristan's voice calling her name.

"Rory are you ok?" Tristan asked.

"Yea sorry lost in thought" Rory answered.

"Thinking about me were you?" Tristan said with an evil grin.

"No." Rory shot back a little flushed.

"Well kids we'd better be off, see you." Anna said as she hugged Rory then Tristan.

"Nice meeting you, good night" Rory said waving to Anna as she walked back to her car.

"Good night Anna" Tristan Called after her. She answered his call with a wave.

"G. Thomson sir I will se you Monday morning 600 hours sharp" Tristan Said to G. Thomson.

"Good night sir nice meeting you" Rory added.

"yes you will boy, and nice meeting you Rory as well. You two have a nice weekend." G. Thomson said as he too left to the car.

* * *

A/N I got more commin soon feedback helps alot sorry again its so short R&R Please ! 


End file.
